Undone by his blue eyes
by LilGuardianAngel
Summary: Sophie had been hurt once by a weasley man, can she resist a second assault? BWxOC implied CWxOC


"Mama watch me watch me!"

The little girl looked for her mother along the quiet beach and had spotted her, her daughters twinkling blue eyes looking into her mothers emerald was so proud of her five year old had remembered the night her daughter came into the world.....

_Memory:_

_"push sweetie you can do it" the nurse coached her on._

_"i can't!!!" Sophie screamed as tears ran down her cheeks from the sheer pain of it all, she had been warned about a difficult birth but she never expected this, it had been happening for hours now, despite the second war against you-know-who Sophie had moved to ireland to live quietly and now her child was making it's slow painful way into the world._

_with one last terrible scream there was a feeble cry as the nurse lifted the little frail bundle that was her baby off to be tended too while Sophie was relaxed._

_Holding the little bundle of joy in her arms Sophie decided to name her daughter Leah Hudson._

Sophie watched as her daughter came running towards her carrying a bucket full of shells, Her daughters twinkling Blue eyes and Flaming red hair reminded her so much of her father and the only man Sophie would always love more than any other man on this living shook her head however , he broke her heart and remembering him would only cause more pain that she didnt need. Luckily her daughter chose this time to speak up.

"Mama look at these"

Leah smiled proudly as se held up her bucket for her mother to examine for smiled"those are lovelye sweetie lets get home so we can wash them ok?"Sophie smiled and held out her hand for her daughter to hold her daughters little hand the two girls made their way to the the now sleeping little girl into the car Sophie sighed and looked up at the fast darkening sky and muttered.

"Charles Fabian weasley thank you for my beautiful little girl who i vow to keep safe from you for as long as i can".

The drive home did nothing to push Charlie out of Sophies mind, all that popped into her mind were all the times that her and Charlie had spent together and the night their no her daughter had been conceived.

_Memory_

_It had been the graduation ceremony and they were finally finished hogwarts and were to venture out into the world, She the simple half-blood girl and Charlie the quidditch captain and prefect had been dating for three years and everything seemed perfect, that night they spent it alone before Charlie was to leave for Romania, they promised to write to each other and stay in contact, this ended up however with the two sleeping together, she had been a virgin but Charlie had been gentle with her and had her moaning and begging him for more until sleep took the two._

_waking up alone the next morning she had ventured downstairs in the Burrow, she had always been an early riser she halted just short of the kitchen when she heard muffled moans, taking a glance around the corner she saw Charlie some girl in the thralls of love making, feeling her heart shatter there and then she let loose a muffled sob, which had apparently not been so muffled because Charlies head shot up and his expression turned to one of a man stunned. Not allowing him to explain she turned on heel and ran the stairs shoving passed Mrs weasley, Ginny, the twins and went to Charlies room and threw her stuff into her bag and marched back down the stairs drowning out Chalries pleas and requests until she was outside and she apparated away to the only place she knew , her little sisters apartment in Ireland._

Shaking her head Sophie remembered that she was keeping in touch with Ginny who was like a second sister to her, Ginny explained how Bill had beaten Charlie stupid(if that was possible)when everyone found out he had been cheating on her, she also explained how she thought that her and bill were a better match had been obsessed with the thought of a Bill&Sophie wedding which was eventually forgotten about.

She parked in the driveway and carried her daughter into the she came inside she saw her sister Krista with a look that would remind her of the living dead.

"Krist whats up?"Sophie asked as she ventured further into the house and then she saw what had freaked her sister out so much, the long hair in a ponytail the dragon fang earring, it could be only one man.....Bill Weasley.

"Hey sophie"Bill said with a soft smile looking at her, Sophie didnt fail to notice his eyes dart to her daughter and back up again.

steeling herself Sophie looked up at him"Not to sound too rude but what are you doing here bill?"she looked into his deep blue eyes searching for an answer but she couldnt find any.

As his smile grew he sat back down"just thought i would come and visit is all"He said, mind if i crash here for a while mums on the warpath trying to get me to cut my hair and settle down to marry as im sure you know already" he looked at Sophie and winked playfully, it was then that Sophie felt the wind knocked out of her and everything go dark...... she had fainted.

When she awoke she was on the couch and Krista had relaxed again and was making tea while Bill had a cloth to her down at her with a smile he eventually spoke.

"so how long were you planning on keeping my neice a secret"he spoke with ease as if they were chatting about the weather, she hated how he could do that yet she loved it also.

"well....."she stalled but began to explain herself

**A/N**

**ok im new to fan fiction writing so please send pleanty of reviews my way :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D i want to know if i got the f-factor lol**

**thanks a million **

**ok i will you all decide what way the story will go**

**pick**

**A) Bill & Sophie decide to try dating**

**B) Bill tells sophie how bad charlie is and leave it up to her if she wants to get back with him**


End file.
